The Debacle Pokemon Misadventure
by fakestdragon
Summary: Jake, an average English major who grew up with Pokemon finally has his dreams come true as he's sent to the pokemon world. However, with the world being more violent then he had envisioned, and the pokemon much different then he remembered, Jake must do whatever it takes to survive and fulfill his dreams, even though many people/events will stand in his way.


_Prologue_

 _9:37 P.M. - Oregon State, America - Earth_

I sighed, putting the 3ds down onto the desk. Wearily looking over at the clock, I blinked in surprise, noticing the time. I groaned, putting my face into my hands.

"Ugh, I can't believe I just spent over five whole hours just playing pokemon, especially when I have work tomorrow." I sighed, slowly getting myself up from the desk. As I made my way to my dresser to get changed for the night, I grinned lightly to myself. "Not a bad way to spend a night though."

Having recently gotten out my copy of _Pokemon Omega Ruby_ for the first time in a couple of months, I decided to revisit the game after having beaten _Ultra Moon._ I always had enjoyed the Hoenn region the most out of any games, and always found my way back to playing _Ruby_ the most, and was overjoyed when they made the remake a couple of years ago.

My name is Jake, and I'm a nineteen year old guy who's been living in an apartment near the college I go to. I'm a fairly simple guy with no real interesting traits about me: I'm six foot exact, have a standard build of short brown hair and eyes, a pale complexion, a knack for writing and being a fan for the pokemon franchise.

Pokemon had actually been a big part of my life, now that I think about it. Ever since I was a kid, I had grown up with the franchise, with some of my earliest memories being that of _Pokemon Red_. It had even inspired me to become a writer, back when I was a teen and decided to give fanfiction a try and discovered I was a decent author.

Shaking my head, the memories of my earlier stories made me wonder what I was thinking in my earlier years. Sure, I would still write the occasional story in my freetime, but sometimes I absolutely wonder what my younger self was thinking with some of his ideas.

Anyhow, as I got ready to head to bed, I groaned at thinking about work tomorrow. I had to get up early for the appliance warehouse I had recently been working at, liking the pay and thinking I could use it as a form of workout.

I was technically right in both departments, except the fact that my boss and co-workers hated my guts for one reason or another, and the work itself was excruciatingly long and tiring. I knew I would only have to work for a few hours tomorrow, but I also knew that my boss liked seeing me suffer and would probably make me work overtime. Again.

Sure, the extra pay was nice, but the stress at work mixed with the stress of being a college student tended to get to me at times, often making me blank out and have writer's block often, which was not a good thing to have when you're going for your English major.

This was partly why I had been replaying pokemon. I found the game to be a great destresser, as I battled trainers I had long since defeated in the past and captured new and old pokemon again and again. I wouldn't call myself a professional, since I was nowhere near the guys who played in championships when it came to skill but I did find the game to be enjoyable and had great replayability.

After brushing my teeth and getting changed, I plopped myself into my bed. With the lights shut out, I reached over to my desk and grabbed my phone. Clicking it on, I was greeted to the sight a pokeball as my lock screen. Putting in the password, I was greeted to my home screen, which was that of a naked Gardevoir.

Okay, yeah, I'm a bit of a pokephiliac, but whatever. I didn't exactly share it with family or the few friends I have, and I knew I wasn't the only one out there (after all, _someone_ had to have drawn this), and so, I decide not to defend myself that much if the subject were to arise (that and the fact that I would be blushing too much if my kinks were brought up).

Going through the apps on the phone, I eventually came across my messages, seeing if anyone had texted me. I had turned off notifications on my phone because the buzzing would annoy me, and I just felt it easier to just manually check the app myself, since I would have to anyway to reply half the time.

Going on the messages discovered a single message from my sister, who was the only person I was kind of close to. As I said before, I didn't have many friends, what with many of my old ones from high school having drifted away and the fact that making friends in college hadn't been easy for me.

With my family, there were only my parents, my sister, and finally myself. I was the younger sibling, and my sister had already gotten her degree in some kind of doctor's decree, in which she worked at a hospital currently. She was fun to grow up with, the fact that she and I had shared similar interests, with her being the only person I had ever lost a pokemon battle to.

Looking at the message, I grinned as a faint blush appeared on my face, for my sister had sent me an image of a lewd female Salazzle. "Look at what I found! Isn't she _adorable?_ " My sister's message asked. I rolled my eyes. Ever since she found out my interests, she would occasionally send me stuff like this, joking about my interests.

"I don't know," I began to type on my phone. "I think she's a bit too over sexified for my tastes. You can go right ahead and keep her though, since I know you would love to mess with her as well." I teased. My sister understood my interest in the fandom soon after she found out (what with her walking into my room at the wrong time several years ago), and she had a bit of interest in it as well. Sure, some would think that sharing this kind of crap between siblings would be wrong, but since we mainly used it as a way to tease each other, it was fine.

With the message sent, I knew it wouldn't be for a while until my sister responded, unless she was pulling a late night. Whereas I was in Oregon, she was over in Florida, and thus it was already much later in the night for her.

As I placed my phone down onto the desk, I closed my eyes and let out a tired sigh. It had been another long day, and I knew tomorrow would be even longer. Sometimes, with the days flowing together one after another, the same pain and length being experienced day after day, I wished something would happen that would change my usual routine.

I smiled faintly, knowing that wishing wouldn't get me anywhere. I had been wishing for different things my whole life, and never once did what I wish for come true. I sighed wistfully, thinking back to the first wish I could remember making, all those years ago. " _I wish I could be a pokemon trainer!"_ My younger self had said, and my family had laughed joyfully as I blew out birthday candles.

Sometimes I do wish that that had somehow come true. That somehow, some way, I could go to the pokemon world and become a trainer. I could be one of the best, with my experience and the fact that many trainers in the games were pushovers, and I would finally be happy with something in my life.

My faint smile turned into a frown as I continued to think. Sure, I would be happy for short periods of time, such as when I played a game or was with friends or family, but I had never found myself _truly_ happy. I thought that if I seeked out a career through what I enjoyed, I might find that true happiness, but so far, as I continued to learn to get that career, I began to wonder if I ever _would_ be truly happy.

Knowing that this train of thought would make me depressed, I decided to stop thinking about it, and instead turned my thoughts to the silence of my room as I tried to fall asleep. With sleep coming to me, one last thought filled my head. _"Still, it would be nice. If only a wish to go to the pokemon world could simply come true."_

Then everything changed.

My eyes opened, and I found myself floating around in a white void. I looked around, confused, but everywhere I looked, there was nothing. I began to wonder if I was still asleep when I heard something come from behind me.

Turning around, I saw something that was very confusing, which only enforced the idea that I was dreaming. Before me, where they weren't a second ago, was what looked like a Jirachi, but she was clearly the size of an average woman, and she was sitting at a neat desk in a business suit with several filing cabinets behind her.

She looked up at me behind a pair of business glasses, and spoke in a feminine voice that seemed to lightly echo across the emptiness. "Hello Jake. My name is Jirachi, as you may or may not know, and I'd like to go over the details of your wish. If you would please take a seat, we could get started."

I blinked, unsure as to what was happening still, but decided to roll with the apparent dream and walked forwards, taking a seat in the chair that had appeared right before me. With the fact of chairs magically appearing and a female humanoid Jirachi in business attire before me, I was almost certain by this point that I was dreaming, and figured I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

The Jirachi pulled out a file, and looking down at it, I could see it had my name on it and showed a picture of myself on it. "Let's see...you're a nineteen year old male in his prime, and you were working on getting a major in English before you came here…"

The Jirachi looked up from the file and looked at me with her head tilted in confusion. "I don't understand. You're in your prime and are just getting your life started? Why would you want to leave your whole life and everything with it behind?" She asked.

I shrugged, rolling with the dream, and decided to answer truthfully. "Life just isn't very exciting at the moment. I've always been trying to look on the positive side, but everything has just been so...dull. I want to find meaning in my life, and am hoping that one day I'll even experience true happiness."

Jirachi looked a bit upset at this. "Those kind of things take time Jake. You're still young, and you have your whole life ahead of you to try and find meaning and happiness in it." She sighed, and then looked back at the folder for a moment before looking back up at me. "But I will at least let you try to continue to explain. Please, tell me why you want to come to my world."

Looking up into the white expanse for a moment, I thought before I responded. "I guess some of the happiest memories that come to me involve Pokemon, which I've grown up with. Since I was a kid I wished I could go to the Pokemon world and become a trainer, where I could hopefully find true happiness."

Her lips tucked in for a moment, with Jirachi looking still a bit uncertain, though she nodded in understanding. "That does make sense. Many of those that were given the opportunity to come here had the same reasoning, what with growing up having Pokemon in their childhoods."

Jirachi's expression turned serious as she looked straight towards me, and I actually flinched a bit from the look. "But I have to warn you, our world is not the sunshine and rainbows your world paints it out to be. Crime runs rampant, trainers are either killed or raped, and the life expectancy is to your early fifties. The trainer profession is also one of the deadliest, for pokemon will stop at nothing to prevent themselves from being caught. Are you still willing to go through with this even knowing the possible consequences?"

I stared back at Jirachi, feeling quite uncertain, and I began to ponder if this was actually a dream or not. "Is...is this a dream? Or is this really happening?" I asked her.

Her serious expression softened as she answered. "This is all one hundred percent real Jake. I heard your wish from this plain I created between worlds, and I acted upon it. You are the fifteenth person to be given this option. Ten turned it down, and the other five have either died or gone missing. So once more, I will ask you: Are you willing to leave everything behind and come to the Pokemon world?"

Going silent, I went into my thoughts. If I left, I would leave everyone behind. Friends, family...they would never know where I went or why. I might not ever be able to go back, and my normal life could be gone forever.

However, this is something I had been wanting my whole life. Sure, I'd be risking my life, but for the first time in my life I'd be able to do what I wanted to do, and I would be in a place I already knew greatly, even if it was more violent than originally anticipated. I could actually be happy...and so I made my decision.

I nodded my head and looked confidently at Jirachi. "Yes, I want to go to the Pokemon world."

Jirachi nodded, though she did look mildly disappointed. "Alright, then so be it. You will be the first to be sent to the region of Hoenn, and you will be sent to the woods surrounding Littleroot town. Once there, find Professor Birch and tell him I sent you. He'll know what to do from there."

I nodded, and as Jirachi continued to sort files, I began to get excited. My own pokemon adventure was about to begin!...but I would never be able to see my sister again. Knowing I couldn't leave with just teasing her, I quickly spoke up.

"Jirachi," I asked, getting her attention. "Is there some way I could at least tell my sister goodbye before I leave? She's the only one that really cared for me, and I'd feel bad leaving without her knowing where I went."

Jirachi looked at me for a moment before smiling and nodding. With a small flash of light, my phone suddenly appeared before me. "Type whatever you need to say on that, and then hit send. I'll ensure it gets back safely for your sister to see."

"Thank you." I said, and I quickly grabbed my phone and began typing away. " _Hey sis, I know that this is unexpected but...I'm going to be gone for a while. There won't be any way of contacting me that I know of, and I know that even if I tell you not to, that you're going to worry. But...I finally found a way to experience my dream, and I'm gonna take it. Thank you for being there for me, and I'm sorry that I'm leaving so suddenly like this without you being able to say anything. As much as I don't want to say it, but this might be goodbye. I'm sorry if this causes you any trouble, but just know that where I am, I'm happy. See ya sis, and thanks for being such a good sister."_

I hit the send button, and as I did, I noticed a drop of water hit the screen. Reaching up to my face, I realized I had been crying as I typed the message. This really would be goodbye...but I still knew that this was for the best.

Putting the phone down, I let Jirachi know I was done, in which she nodded. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the folder disappeared, and I knew there was no going back now.

Jirachi finally put the final folder away, then turned towards me. "Alright, everything is set to get you to Hoenn. All I need to do now is send you there, and we'll be good. A few key things you should know quickly though: Firstly, pokemon aren't like they are in the game. Well, most of them that is. Many are instead like those drawings that many of your people draw, though I wish many wouldn't be doing such...lewd acts." She deadpanned.

"In short, they're a lot more humanoid, like myself. Secondly, pokemon can indeed talk, though many won't choose to unless they're threatening you or you're their trainer. Finally, just like in your games, do _not_ try to fight a pokemon by yourself. Once I send you down, you need to keep walking north until you reach Littleroot, alright? If you see a pokemon, try to hide until they pass, and keep moving. Are there any questions?"

I thought for a second before I shook my head, in which Jirachi nodded. "Alright, then I'm sending you down now. It was good to meet you Jake, and I honestly do hope you find what you're looking for."

Right as she said that, there was another flash of light, though this one completely surrounded me. I block the light from my vision, and without me realizing it, I was transported out of that strange realm as quickly as I had arrived.

 _6:30 A.M. - Nearby Littleroot Town, Hoenn - Pokemon World_

Groaning, I lifted myself up. As my eyes began to blink, I shook my head. "Man, I knew that was too good to be true. No way would I actually be sent to the…"

My eyes had fully lifted, and upon looking around, I realized that I wasn't in my room anymore. Instead, I was in some kind of open field, with trees surrounding me on all sides. I felt my breath stop for a moment as I looked around me in wonder. Could it be that it wasn't a dream after all?

Well, since it was either that or I was dragged to the middle of a forest for some reason, I decided to stay optimistic and look around to make sure. Getting off the ground, I looked around me, trying to see if I could spot anything out of the ordinary.

Looking around game me no insight to my location, but I could tell that it was early in the morning with the sun beginning to rise in the distance. However, as I looked to the sky, I saw something that took my breath away.

Flying in a large formation were several birds people, which I recognized to be pidgies. Thankfully, their feathers covered them as to prevent anything from being seen, and like Jirachi had said, they were anthro versions of their former selves, for instead of being small birds, they were now either male or female humanoid pidgies that had wings instead of arms, and as I watched, I noticed they glided across the sky more than they flew, kind of like people who wore wing suits.

After the flock passed, I finally remembered my conversation with Jirachi. I really was in the pokemon world now, but it was much different than expected. And wait, didn't she say that not only the crime rate was up, but also that I would be in danger until I reached town?

Mildly panicking, I swore under my breath, wishing I hadn't phased out and had asked more questions. Why were the pokemon anthro's? Why was crime so high? Why would I be in danger? I should have at least asked which way _North_ was of all things, that way I would know where to walk towards!

Shaking my head, I took several deep breaths before getting myself off the ground. Looking down at myself, I saw that I was no longer in my night clothes, but instead in my favorite outfit, which consisted of cargo shorts, a mildly loose graphic tee-shirt (this one showing a pokeball, which I smiled at, deeming it appropriate), my black hoodie, and my casual black running shoes.

Checking my pockets, I realized I had nothing else with me, so with only the clothes on my back, I decided it was time to start my adventure in the pokemon world. Closing my eyes, I tried desperately to remember which way North would be.

After a minute, I snapped my fingers, finally remembering that the sun rose from the East, so following the sun and making a 90 degree turn, I found myself looking in the direction that I hoped to be North. So uncertain as to where I was actually going and hoping I would arrive in the town of Littleroot safely, I began to walk out of the field and into the forest.

As I began to walk, I noticed something that I found eerie. The forest, unlike the games where there would be pokemon almost every few steps, was completely empty and silent. For a moment, I began to wonder if I was actually alone in the forest when I heard a noise come from ahead of me.

With the sound of branches being disturbed, I quickly hid behind the nearest tree, trying to hide from whatever was ahead of me as I remembered Jirachi's warning, telling me to avoid pokemon until I had one myself.

Looking around the tree carefully, I saw a tall and curvy women before me. Her skin was red with occasional black stripes, except her arms and legs, which were yellow and purple. Upon her chest were two large breasts, though no nipples were visible, making me mildly wonder if she actually had any or if they were just hidden from view. She had two extra arms as well and a horn sticking out of her head. As her purple eyes looked around carefully, I realized I had run into a Ariados.

Holding my breath, I waited, hoping she hadn't noticed me. Thankfully, that seemed to be the case, and after a moment, of looking around her carefully, the woman slowly began to crawl back up the tree from where she had come from.

I let out my breath, knowing I would be safe for now, but I still had to be careful, for she was on high alert. Of all the pokemon I had to run into, it had to be one that even _I_ knew would be dangerous, for Ariados weren't exactly the friendliest pokemon, especially with being a poison type.

Beginning to move cautiously, I wove my way around the tree the Ariados had been in, and once I was sure I was far enough away, I began to walk normally once more. However, as soon as I took my first step, I felt something move from under my feet, and upon looking down, my eyes went wide as a white, sticky net pulled me up into the tree canopy.

Struggling within the net, I began to panic and thrash around as I saw the Ariados again, who was looking at me with what I realized was hunger in her eyes as she licked her lips. "Well well well, it looks like a foolish human has been walking through my forest. Good thing too, since it has been so long since my last meal. I'll be sure to enjoy you to great extent."

I stopped struggling for a moment, taken by surprise, before reminding myself of Jirachi's words that all pokemon could talk (even if most would choose not to). However, the Ariados had obviously spoken, but I knew there would be talking my way out of this, what with the evident hunger in her eyes.

As I began looking around for anything I could use to escape, I felt the blood drain from my face as I saw something behind the Ariados. Behind her, as she slowly made her way to me, was the skeleton of another person, their skull in an expression of agony as several webs covered their body.

However, I saw something that was my only chance. Looked around the skeleton was a belt with several pokeballs on it. I didn't know if they were empty or not, but those would be my only chance out of here. If there was a pokemon in it, I could use my experience in battling to hopefully defeat the Ariados. If there wasn't, I could use it to try and capture her, though knowing the odds of capturing a Ariados at full health with a normal pokeball were slim, it would at least give me an opportunity to escape.

However, I had no more time to think of a plan, especially the first part involving my escape out of the net, as the Ariados was suddenly upon me. She gripped me with two of her arms and pulled me close to her, meanwhile she used her second pair of arms to grab my face and examine me.

"Mmm, yes, nice and tender, though not too much fat and not too much muscle. A good combination, one that I'm sure will be delicious to taste." As she said this, I saw a drop of a purple substance leave her mouth, in which she grinned at me, revealing a deadly pair of sharp fangs dripping with venom.

"Say goodbye to the light of day, human!" And with that, the Ariados shot her fangs forward, her fangs going right for my neck. As she bit down, her eyes opened wide in confusion, the texture strange, with no flavor coming to her tongue as well.

As she looked down, the Ariados realized she had instead bitten into her web, which I had grabbed and pulled up at the last second. Pulling from the web, I tore free from the net, having used the Ariados' fangs as makeshift knives to cut myself free from the prison.

I jumped away quickly, landing on the webbed floor of the Ariados' nest as she ripped the web from her mouth and glared towards me, though there was a playful smirk on her face as well. "Ah, clever human. I do admit, it would have been a bit boring to enjoy a splendid meal without working hard for it, but I must say, you _are_ testing my patience, so if you would give yourself up now, I promise to make it as painless as possible."

Shaking my head, I glared at the Ariados. "I'm not going to be someone's meal, thank you very much. I just got here, and I refuse to die within my first hour of my new life!" With that, I charged towards the dead trainer, my eyes set on the pokeballs.

The Ariados shook her head before jumping before me quickly, my eyes opening widely at how fast she was. "Your words are strange, but I do promise you that this is your end, human. So if you would give up and…" I cut off the Ariados as I swung my fist at her, hitting her square in the face and knocking her back.

As I continued to run to the skeleton, with it just being a few feet in front of me, I felt my feet get pulled away from underneath me, and as I looked down, I saw a new string of web being attached to them, the other end in the hands of a very upset looking Ariados.

"That caught me off guard, but I can guarantee you, it didn't hurt as much as you wish it had. And now I'm going to take deep pleasure in making you perish as I strip the meat from your bones human."

She then pulled on the web, sending me a few feet towards her. I struggled, actually afraid that I was about to die. However, looking ahead, I could see that the skeleton was _so close._ So, with a sudden push of strength, I leapt forward using my arms to propel me, and I tried desperately to grab the skeleton's gear.

However, before i could grab the belt, the Ariados pulled again, this time with much more effort, pulling me hastily across the webbed ground. She kept pulling, bringing me all the way towards her.

Right as I was underneath her, I quickly turned around, see her face, which was full of confidence. That confidence turned to confusion as a red and white object was hurled at her face, hitting her square in the nose. I watched as she fell over, dazed, for I had put all my strength into the throw, and I could see a trace of blood leave her nose as she fell.

However, she didn't have a chance to land, as the pokeball suddenly opened up, and with a red beam of light, swallowed her into it. I watched the ball carefully as I desperately clawed the webbing off my legs.

The ball wobbled once. I was sure it would break open any second as I managed to find a loose place and started to peel away the web.

Wobbling again, I managed to pull the web off my left leg. Knowing she would be even more pissed and wouldn't give me another chance of escape like this, I frantically began pulling on the web of my right leg.

With a third wobble, I got the web off of my leg, and I immediately rushed for the dead trainer. Quickly grabbing the belt, I also saw a backpack on him, along with a yellow and black hat. Knowing there was probably more gear in the bag and liking the hat, I quickly grabbed both and readied to try and leave quickly when I heard an unexpected " _click!"_.

Turning around, I saw, surprised, that the ball had stopped moving, and that the Ariados hadn't escaped. This could only mean one thing: I had successfully captured her.

Walking forwards slowly, I picked up the ball and looked down at it. For some reason, I felt a warm feeling in my hand when I did so, which almost made me drop the ball in surprise. However, as I kept holding on, I could feel a presence of sorts within the ball, knowing that it was the Ariados.

Now knowing that I could somehow know if a pokeball was occupied or not, I decided to check the other pokeballs on the belt. Looping the belt around my shorts, I checked each of the five other balls once it was fastened securely.

Once I reached the fourth ball and felt emptiness once again, I was almost certain that they were all empty and that the trainer had died because he didn't have any pokemon. However, when I reached the fifth and final one, I felt another presence.

Looking down at the ball in surprise, I could tell there was another pokemon in it, though since I hadn't seen it, I didn't know what they were. Not wanting to take any chances yet, since they might think I'm the one that killed their trainer, I decided to leave the ball alone for now.

I put the Ariados and the unknown pokemon at the front of the belt, that way I knew which balls were occupied already. With that out of the way, I deemed it time to finally get moving again.

Peering around, I found a hole next to the dead trainer, which probably explained why the Ariados hadn't been worried about me going for the trainer. She had probably thought I was trying to escape, not thinking I would go for the pokeball on the trainer.

Stopping next to the trainer, I knelt down besides them before I climbed down the hole. I laid their body down softly, saddened at the realization that someone before me had died in such a horrible way, and if I wasn't careful, I could have ended up just like them. "I'm sorry you experienced such a fate." I whispered out. "But if it weren't for you, I would have surely died. So, even though I am saddened by your death, I thank you, and hope that if you haven't already, that you pass on to whatever lays on the other side."

With that finished, I climbed down the tree. It was...unnerving, seeing a dead body. But I had always known that if someone was to die, you had to treat them with respect. And so, even if I couldn't do anything for them, I hoped that their death at least would mean they could continue in the afterlife.

As I continued to walk through the forest, I shivered, a sudden feeling of being watched coming over me. I shook it off though, knowing I had to keep going North. However, I kept an eye out, not wanting to be taken surprise again like with the Ariados, which was probably why I was so paranoid.

Thankfully, I ran into no other pokemon as I kept walking, which allowed me to be deep in my thoughts as I continued to walk. I had almost _died_ , and nobody would have known. Having just arrived in this world only about a few hours ago, I had already faced death once and somehow I knew it wouldn't be the last time in the coming days.

Sighing, I looked down at the ground. Jirachi had warned me of such, but I had been so focused on thinking it was a dream and the beautification of pokemon in my world that I had become foolishly careless. Shaking my head, I stood up straighter as I continued to walk more confidently. I refused to be that careless again, that was for sure.

I looked down at the two pokeballs that were currently occupied as I began to wonder how far the town was. What was I going to do with these two? I wasn't sure the Ariados wouldn't try to kill me the moment I let her out, and I still had no idea as to the occupant of the second ball, and if they would even try to listen to me explain what happened to their trainer before possibly attacking me.

Deciding to leave both closed for now, I decided I would just ask the Professor once I reached the town. After all, he had been helpful in the games, and Jirachi _had_ told me to go to him. I just hoped he would be able to actually aid me in my situation was all.

After what seemed like forever, with the sun now being high in the sky and my stomach growling and my mouth dry, and with the backpack having no food or water supplies (though it did contain 4 standard potions and another empty pokeball, along with a wallet that I decided not to open yet), I was beginning to become desperate for the town to show up.

However, after what felt like and more than likely was hours of walking, I began to hear noises from ahead. Noises of other people. I began to rush forwards, running through the trees, hoping I had finally arrived.

Bursting through the trees, I found myself in a large clearing with several small buildings scattered about, the largest only being two stories tall. Looking around, I recognized the buildings and structure setup from the games, and nearly whooped in joy before realizing that people were already looking at me strangely, mainly due to how a stranger had come out of the woods from a random direction unexpectedly.

Looking towards the pokemon research lab, I grinned. I had finally arrived at my destination, and even though it had a rough start, I was ready to truly begin my pokemon adventure.

However, right as I reached the entrance, the door swung open, and I had time to look surprised before it hit me dead in the face at seemingly max speed. I fell backwards to the ground, and as everything went black, I could see two shapes above me making worried noises before I finally blacked out.

 **AN: I will update when I can, though that may be often since I want to create more of this story. There will be smut later, for those of you into that, though there will also be warnings as well so those of you who don't like it can skip. Anyhow, hope you enjoy, and be sure to comment on any pokemon you want to see in this fic. All pokemon from every gen are available, kinda like a nuzlocke, though don't expect legendaries to appear, at least not often.**


End file.
